


【POT|翻译】Bad Weather/恶劣天气

by 9024Scarlett



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett
Summary: 幸村喜欢恶劣天气，真田喜欢他这样。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> 只是肉而已。890词。本来是篇活动文可是我错过了ddl。然而自己挖的坑跪着也要填完，所以不管怎么说我还是写完了，为了填坑。

弦一郎到楼上的时候，精市把窗户大敞开，人正坐在窗台上，毫不在意涌进屋内的，带着潮湿泥土和清新氧气味道的风。弦一郎以为精市没听到他上楼的声音，特别是对方正在又一阵鼓起了窗帘的疾风里笑着，把手伸进屋外的雨幕中的时候。“美妙绝伦，不是吗？”他问道，却并没有转过身。

那精市到底还是发现他了。“如果不必走在外面的话，”弦一郎对他说，并用不赞成的目光打量着他的起居裤——到膝盖的位置都淋透了，紧紧贴在他腿上。他从门边走过来脱下它。

“可怜的弦一郎，”精市低低地说道，他声音里的某样东西让正在把裤子摊开晾在椅子上的弦一郎停下了动作。他抬头看过去，精市露出那种跃跃欲试的微笑。“我该补偿你吗？”没等回答，他从窗边走来，贴上弦一郎的身体，修长的手指滑进发间，牵引着他吻上来。

精市的嘴唇是冰凉的，有雨水的气味。弦一郎放下他的起居裤，想要把他搂得更近，但精市带着难以捉摸的笑着避开了。“精市，”弦一郎叫道，半是恼怒半是愉悦。

“你的衣服都湿了，”精市说，他的眼睛里闪烁着挑逗的光。“不换掉它们的话你会得病的。”

“那又是谁刚才坐在窗户边，让雨刮到自己身上来？”弦一郎一边问，一边松开领带上的结将它取下。

“那可不一样，”精市向他保证。“风暴和我是朋友呢。”

“啊，当然了。”朋友，或者算亲戚吧。弦一郎解开衬衫的纽扣脱掉它，又脱下内裤。他朝精市投去一瞥，等着看他的兴致会把这场情爱引导到什么方向。“好了吗？”

精市的目光扫过他的身体，停留时则变得暗沉。“好多了，”他的声音像天鹅绒一样柔软，随后他对弦一郎勾了勾手指，“来这边。”

弦一郎走过去。

精市抓住他的双手，把他带得更近，急切地凑上来吻他。他尝到了风暴的狂野。精市又一次大笑起来，就在他嘴边，他纤长的手指在弦一郎的胸前游走。弦一郎任由自己被对方带到床边，推倒在枕头上。“如何？”他问着，同时任由着精市摆布，向后仰着头与他四目相对。

精市有一会儿没有说话，只是审视着他。然后他慢慢微笑起来。“好极了，”他用指尖勾画出胸骨的轮廓。弦一郎伸手想要脱去他的浴衣，把他带倒下来。精市笑着拨开她的手。“还不够呢，”说着他把手放上了弦一郎的大腿。

他想要制止，但精市轻嘘一声，靠得更近了，亲吻沿着弦一郎的身体向下而去。当精市把他的大腿分得更开挤到中间，他的抗议就弱成了一声呻吟。他颤抖起来，精市的嘴裹上了他的阴茎，柔软而充满挑弄的蓄意。他喘息着喊出精市的名字，向前送了送腰，快感席卷全身。精市的手在他身体上摩挲，就像刚才的嘴唇一样缓慢而坚定。弦一郎放任自己融化其中，他的双手抚过他的胸膛和大腿，每一处流连都让他更为松懈，直到他完全放纵地倒在床单上，喘出平缓的热气来。纤细的手指滑向他大腿内侧，揉捏着他的阴囊，他呻吟起来，那种紧密的压迫感像是要将他完全毁灭，激起他长久持续的震颤，他全部的理智都被抹得一干二净，只剩下极乐。

“好极了，”他神志恢复过来时，精市正支着一只手肘散漫地靠在他身侧，又一次低语道。“妙不可言，我亲爱的。”他还在微笑着，指尖轻轻扫过弦一郎胸前。这种轻柔的触碰本不该有这么强的独占感，但不知为何精市就做到了。

不过弦一郎并不介意。

他再次把手伸向精市，这次精市没有再让他抓空，他的手指插进头发中，将他引向又一个亲吻。精市在他唇边发出呓语般的低声，在弦一郎解开他的浴袍从肩上褪下时，甚至还有轻软的鼓动的话语。精市说错了，弦一郎断定，他有力的双手从精市的胸前向下游走，玩味着情人喉咙里发出的温柔呻吟。精市才是妙不可言的那一个，他弓起背，弦一郎的手指握住他，有节奏地揉搓着柔软滚烫的皮肤，引诱得他欲火更炽。精市一刻不停地在让他感到惊喜，他纵欲时的放荡，双臀撞上他拳头时候浑不自知的性感，还有他年轻低沉的声音，都让弦一郎完全窒息。

精市趴在他身上，像一只猫一样软绵绵的，还在弦一郎把他拢近的时候发出了心满意足的哼声。“太好了，”他的声音因为埋在弦一郎脖子边而听上去闷闷的。

弦一郎笑起来，手指梳过精市的头发。“是啊，”他说，“的确。”

风带着寒意和湿气从窗户涌进来，精市和他更紧地挤在一起。弦一郎想到，大概恶劣天气总归还是有些好处的吧。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 原作者开放作品翻译（在她的主页上可以看到）


End file.
